


Fang and Claw

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Babies first skyrim fanifc, Dragonborn - Freeform, F/M, Family Secrets, I dont know how to tag, More tags later possibly, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: Ariya Della Torre, better known as the Lioness of the Tower, knew nothing but the College of Winterhold. With the death of her brother revenge forces her to leave, along the way Ariya finds herself in the company of a man who changes her life, as well as discovering a family secret better off lost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It is a WIP and has no real set path yet, so it will update when I finish chapters. Also look at this awesome cover that was made!! Thanks again I love it.

Ariya took her duties as Arch-mage Savos’ second to heart. Every day before the old Dummer would awake, she would take to cleaning his quarters. Be it carefully moving experiments to safer places or organizing and putting away his books, the young Imperial always had something to do. This morning was no different, Ariya was organizing his many bookcases when the Dummer started coughing in his sleep. Frowning the long golden-haired female walked to his bedside, turning she grabbed a potion of Cure Disease from the nightstand. With practiced hands, she added three drops of the red liquid into a cup of water before throwing in some tea leaves and flash heating it with magic. Lifting the now warm tea to her face she took a sniff of it, blinking her gold eyes her face lit up. Placing the cup down without a sound she skipped to her food stash in her private room, finding her honey she carefully returned to the nightstand adding some to the tea.

 

“Lioness, is that you I hear scurrying about?” The Dummer asked from where he lay, eyes still closed.

 

“Yes, Sir. Do you need something?” She asked as she self consciously pulled at the neckline of her robes.

 

“Still hate the robes?” The Arch-Mage had turned his gaze upon her and laughed slightly.

 

“I can’t get used to them. How can you wear them all the time Sir?” Ariya asked as she reached out to untangle the blankets from around the Dummer’s feet.

 

“Years of practice and patience.” Savos rasped as he sat up in bed his feet hitting the floor when Ariya stepped back.

 

“Here, drink. It should help you feel better.” She pleaded handing him the cup before adding “I made it myself,”

 

“Many thanks. Could you grab those stacks of papers over there please?” The Dummer sighed as he took a sip of the tea.

 

Without a reply the Imperial walked over to the large research desk, grabbing the papers before returning. Placing them on the bed next to him she turned and returned to the bookshelf this time pulling one of her favorites, retreating to the bench in front of the indoor garden to read. She was halfway through ‘Fire and Darkness’ when a sharp rap drew her attention, looking to Savos and seeing him indulged in his study she stood walking to the door. Opening it just as the delivery man was about to knock again her eyes widened, he pushed a sealed letter into her hands along with a coin purse before leaving as quickly as he could.

 

She laughed as she watched him practically run away, it was a smart but telling move. No one wanted to be around an angered mage even less so if that person is high ranking like the Arch-Mage, she closed the door before returning to her leader and giving him the letter before going to read once more.

 

“This is quite troubling news. Torre, sorry to interrupt your reading but come here please.” The golden-haired women froze at his words. He only called her by her last name when she did something wrong and was in trouble.

 

“Did I do something wrong Savos?” The Dummer shook his head as he handed her the letter and coin purse, his face grim.

 

Ariya looked the contents over her face falling as her eyes started to sting. Looking to the Arch-Mage to see his eyes tear-filled broke her walls, tears flowed freely from her eyes. The courier was smart to run, he bore a letter from the Jarl containing the news of her brother's murder. Jamie was well loved in the College, his boyfriend would be heartbroken the poor Khajiit. She turned her gaze to the letter once more noting it was addressed to both her and Savos as his next of kin. It fit, the Arch-Mage had been friends with their mother and when she passed after birthing the siblings he had raised them like his own.

 

“Savos..I-I have to go retrieve his body. Jamie can't be left for the damn Imperial's to bring to us.” Her words were a harsh hiss.

 

“No, you may leave but leave retrieving his body to me. You heed your calling and go explore the world, my child.” The Dummer’s voice cracked as he spoke.

 

“Ok, but be safe, please. You’ll all I have left now.” She whispered as she gave the greying Dummer a hug.


	2. Helgen

Ariya started to gather her things, before she could leave, however, a package caught her eye. Placing her bag on the doorknob she walked to her bed where the package rested. Narrowing her eyes she looked it over, upon spotting the card she pulled it out.

“To my sweet Della Torre, may these serve you as well as they did me. Remember, I will always care for you and welcome you home. Love your father, Jason Torre.” Ariya had to read it aloud in order to believe it.

Opening the package she found stunning black leather pants, a pair of matching boots, and a jacket with a white shirt. Picking up the outfit she smiled, it was her style and she could tell the craftsmanship was legendary. Without delay she changed into the outfit, folding and placing the annoying robes on her self. Her father who had been out of their life for as long as she could remember had sent her something. Sucking in a breath she ran to her brother’s old room to find a similar package, opening it she found a light hide shield trimmed in black and a matching black handled Katana.

She tied the sword to the right side of her belt, wishing she could put the shield to use. Going back to her room she grabbed her bag, before heading out she opened it to take stock of her belongings. Three health potions, three Mana potions, two lockpicks, a journal, and the ‘Fire and Darkness’ book. Nodding as she checked her coin purse making sure she had money before heading down to the ground level. Ariya was aware of the questioning gazes she was getting from her fellow mages, but she paid them no mind as she exited the College.

“Ok, so I need to go to Windhelm to catch a wagon to Whiterun.” Ariya sighed as she folded her map back up and gathered her thoughts, she headed down the road towards Windhelm.

The trip was relatively fast, joining up with the Khajiit caravans as a bodyguard guaranteed good conversation. It was one such feline group, that informed her of the events at Helgen. A dragon the shade of pitch appeared from the clear skyline, it’s mighty screech making the sky seem to fall upon all around. Ariya was shocked to her core with just two thoughts in her mind, why had her brother been there and why was the College not called to help the injured?

Arriving at Whiterun she parted with the cat-folk, she would be lying to say she wouldn’t miss their company. Adjusting her pack she headed towards what she assumed was a stable. Pulling her purse out and counting only five hundred gold pieces she turned heading toward the woods. With her hand resting on the hilt of the katana, she scanned the landscape as she pushed on. She had made it to a small village when a wolf’s howl in the distance gave her pause.

“Ma’am, are you looking for lodging?” A woman asked with a sly smile. Before she could respond a man cut in “Or perhaps a better blade then that rusty knife?”

“Rusty knife?” Ariya growled her hand gripping the katana’s hilt before turning her back on the man “Your lucky I have more important things to do.”

Walking through the small woodland town she eyed the townspeople uneasily as they all seemed to follow her. Picking up her pace, she exited the town in a jog. Heading up the path towards Helgen taking relief in the approaching darkness of night. 

“Should be right up ahead.” The blonde muttered to herself as she looks over her world map. Looking up from the map her jaw dropped as she stopped moving. “What in Oblivion happened here?!” 

The burning, smoking remains of a town filled her view, her eyes widened as tears gathered. Helgen. Ariya knew by the time she arrived all the bodies would be removed, but she had to see the place her brother perished for herself. Walking through the ruins, tears snaked down her face as she pictured the chaos that must have ensued when the dragon attacked. Standing next to the remains of two charred wagons and a crumbled stone tower, the image flowed into her mind. Her brother running for his life, soot clinging to his once beautiful hair as he tried to save anyone he could. Townspeople falling left and right to the dragon’s attacks, children screaming for their parents all before meeting their own end. According to the note they had received Jamie had met his end trying to save one such child. A rough yank on her arm pulled Ariya out of her trance, looking to see a guard she took a shaky breath.

“What are you doing here? This is a restricted area, you have to leave.” The guard demanded, his tone harsh as he yanked on her arm once more.

“I was just leaving, no need to get your trousers in a twist.” Ariya responded pulling her arm free from the man’s grip, scowling at him she spat “It’s not like I stole your sweetroll.”

Turning on her heel, she headed back down the stone path hoping the guard would leave her alone. She felt her eyes stinging as she quickened her pace, wiping at them to fight off the tears as memories of her brother flooded her mind. By the time Riverwood came into view her face was swollen and red from her tears, taking a deep breath she stopped just outside the wooden gateway preparing herself.


End file.
